


Betrayal

by Peggysousfan



Series: Lone Wolf: The 100 AU [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Clarke needs a break, F/F, Mount Weather, Mount Weather betrayal, Nightblood - Freeform, Torture, fic edit, not clexa friendly, read the tags, they break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysousfan/pseuds/Peggysousfan
Summary: Clarke is a grounder and a werewolf, leaving her blood and her people very special to the people at Mount Weather. Lexa makes a deal to save her people, leaving Clarke and her clan at the hands of the Mountain men.This is all explained in later chapters of the fic Lone Wolf, however, seeing as it’ll be a while till I get that updated, here is this edit.
Series: Lone Wolf: The 100 AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840594
Kudos: 5





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> New edit for Lone Wolf because apparently my brain wants to do a bunch of them for this series🤷♀️ Lexa betrayed Clarke and left her at Mount Weather, leaving Clarke to make an impossible choice. Its like canon but different.


End file.
